narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sadao Uchiha
| status =Deceased | birthdate =August 7 | age = : 26 | gender =Male | height =6'5" | weight =207lbs | blood type =O | hometown = | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Mercenary | previous occupation = | team =Kenpeitai | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family =Unknown Mother Unknown Brother | clan = Uchiha Clan | clanbranch = | rank =S-Rank | classification =Missing-nin | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Can absorb Chakra | nature = Water Release Fire Release Yin Release(Aff) | jutsu = Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Genjutsu: Sharingan Oobleck Body Technique Pitch-Black Ascension Pitch-Black Ascension: Catastrophic World Transmogrification Pitch-Black Inquisition Pitch-Black Inquisition: Beam Pitch-Black Inquisition: Column Pitch-Black Inquisition: Foundation Pitch-Black Inquisition: Keystone Pitch-Black Inquisition: Arc Pitch-Black Inquisition: Vortex Ryōiki Shinkengen Ryōiki Shinshin Susanoo Uchiha Flame Formation Uchiha Return Uchiha Welcome | taijutsu = | weapons =Katana Gunbai Shuriken Kunai | tools = }} Sadao Uchiha (うちは貞雄, Uchiha Sadao) was a highly respected and well known member and hardened war veteran of the Warring States Era. Sometime after the founding of the , he departed from the Uchiha Clan and formed the Kenpeitai, becoming a mercenary in the process to pursue his own goals. During the , he would sabotage a group of representatives from another nation that was seeking to become the sixth of the . After doing so, he would lead an assault upon the village of Rasengakure in an attempt to extinguish its chances of becoming a great nation, which resulted in Sadao's death. Decades later, he would make a return before taking advantage of an instigated Fifth Shinobi World War. Background Sadao was born and raised during the , and as a result was trained in the art of war at an earlier age, instilling key values into him that would remain for the rest of his life. Growing up in constant war would quickly teach him that only the best survive, ultimately causing him to become the legendary shinobi he would during the Warring States Period. Appearance Abilities Since he was first trained at the start of age 4, Sadao has demonstrated time and time again his prowess in the art of combat, whether it be ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu or even kenjutsu. After gaining his rite of passage, at a young age, he soared to new heights with his clan's various techniques and even became a very skilled and deadly practitioner of kenjutsu. Dojutsu Sharingan Sadao awakened his at the age of six, when he first witnessed a Hagoromo clan member killed in battle before his eyes by another member. With the Sharingan, Sadao is able to see the chakra in color, identifying its source and very composition. He is able to track extremely swift objects, predict an opponent's movements with uttermost accuracy and even copy a targets techniques and movements. He is even able to place others under quite easily and even record and playback information to others. Sadao has stated himself that his normal sharingan possesses enough power on its own to control at least four tailed beasts at once, even stating that perfect Jinchuriki are able to be controlled from falling prey to his gaze. Mangekyo Sharingan Sadao awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan after his camp was ambushed and his mother attacked and wounded fatally several times. Sadao's Mangekyo Sharingan take the form on an inverted color-scheme surrounding his normal sharingan pattern. Sadao was warned that the price of using his Mangekyo Sharingan extensively was sure blindness, though because of the nature of his mangekyo ability, this was far from the case. With his left Mangekyo, Sadao is able to use Ryōiki Shinshin, and is able to manipulate truth concerning anything within his gaze. When using the technique, he can state that he can't be sensed and literally manifest it as being true, inhibiting an opponents ability to sense him by any means. He can state that a target is injured and how, and manifest it as being true. When utilizing the technique, Sadao is able to use manipulate truth concerning himself with his left eye, while his right eye allows him to manipulate truth concerning others. It is currently unknwon what occurs if he uses both eyes with Ryoiki Shinshin active. This ability in itself can enable him to ensnare targets with infallible commands without even using , and enables him to put simple words on par with commands issued with Shisui's . He is also able to alter the truth in events that have already occurred, enabling him to change the future by speaking about the past as if it actually occurred that way. Within his right Mangekyo is Ryōiki Shinkengen, which allows him to manifest events into existence. Using it, he is able to plan minutes, hours, to even days and years in advance. When used, the events will engender themselves into existence according to his will in a way that seems natural, regardless of its effects. He can state that a person will die, as he did with Inogei Yamanaka, and at the designated time, the event will occur naturally. With Ryoiki Shinkengen active, Sadao can use his left eye, to manifest events concerning himself, while his right eye allows him to manifest events concerning others. Utilizing both eyes with Ryoiki Shinkengen active allows him to manipulate what will and won't occur concerning a specific target. These abilities were so extreme in scope that suggested a be made in case they were ever used against Konoha, even going as far as labelling both techniques . Having awakened the Mangekyo in both of his eyes, Sadao is able to conjure a ethereal warrior, the . Unlike other users of the form, Sadao was able to utilize a complete version from the start that's to his Mangekyo ability, Ryoiki Shinshin, manipulating his eyes to simply allow him to unlock the full scope of the ability without prior use or development. This was done after observing 's use of Susanoo and its early stages all the way up to its complete body form during the Warring States. Despite this, he is able manifest lower forms, though he rarely uses them. Sadao's Susanoo is blue and takes form in its complete-body state complete with tenju-like armor. It possesses four arms and a set of wings by default. The upper set of arms appear quite muscular while the second set are armored. For weapons, Sadao's susanoo utilizes blades with similar properties to the , being able go , store and emit chakra, while allowing it to change the shape of the blade at will. Unlike other Susanoo users, Sadao is able to heal his Susanoo at any time without dispelling it first or upgrading it to a new form. Nature Transformation Yin Release Having had a talent for it since he was a kid, Sadao is highly experienced in the use of the , using it to enhancing his own being and his Kenjutsu. Utilizing a specific technique, Sadao is able to take from from his surroundings to generate enhanced Yin Release chakra that he can then use to dish out tremendous damage to targets. The said technique is so potent and deadly that it earned him the moniker Sadao of the Yin (陰の貞雄, In no Sadao). Having since completely mastered the chakra, Sadao is able to materialize technique out of nowhere with varying levels of power by merely thinking about it, allowing him to literally catch targets off guard in an instant. Utilizing his Mangekyo ability, Ryōiki Shinshin, Sadao possessed the potential to persuade other individuals with commands that could not falter, putting even the most simple commands and genjutsu on par with . This gained him infamy during the warring states due to the fact that he could cause the enemy to kill off one another, settling fights before they even occurred while sparring his own clan members the effort. He can even completely see through Genjutsu stemming from higher tier because of his eye's ability, being completely unaffected by them. With Ryōiki Shinkengen, Sadao is able to achieve feats such causing situations to turn in his favor in an instant, while using his other eye technique make sure foes are at a disadvantage. Sadao is known to naturally be as fast as the Body Flicker Technique, and in cases when needed, can dissipate his body into a black haze, similar to the Body Replacement Technique before materializing elsewhere. Most Uchiha compared the appearance of the technique to that of the . His skill with the Yin was completely unrivaled by anything or anyone during his time, and he uses it to vastly enhance his other skills. Through the use of Yin Release, he could also retrieve weapons and objects from great distances, even using the ability to pull and push targets to and away from him with ease. He could even do this without looking at said objects. Fire Release Possessing a natural aptitude for the likes of the , Sadao was considered a master of the heat-based nature. Even by itself, he was capable of engendering flames so hot that they were white in color, misleading most into thinking it was a light-based technique before it was too late. A signature fire release technique Sadao would utilize in was was the Fire Release: Great Flame Flower technique, which allowed him to fire a vast number of fireballs which would come down crashing upon the enemy, cooking anything in its path. The fireballs the technique consisted of when he used it were about the size of entire rooms. Bukijutsu Sadao was known to utilize many weapons in combat, such as shuriken and kunai as well as chains. Despite this, his main weapons of choice were the katana and the gunbai. During the warring states, he showed excellent and masterful proficiently with a sword while fighting multitudes of targets at once. From this, he even went on to develop a unique technique made to compliment and reinforce his kenjutsu skills. Utilizing Pitch-Black Inquisition: Keystone, Sadao was able to protect himself from virtually any attack on his person by removing form from the attavk via a multi-layer, hexagonal barrier. He was also particularly gifted with the use of a gunbai, using it to both reflect and absorb attacks. Utilizing his mangekyo ability with his gunbai, Sadao can increase the power of reflected attacks exponentially. Utilizing it with a his chains, he could dish out heavy damage from short to long range and could even rip trees out the ground with a simple swing of his gunbai. Taijutsu Sadao is highly skilled in hand to hand combat, able to hold his own against someone as formidable as Kan Korimachi. He is fully capable of sidestepping attacks at point blank range before striking foes in vital areas, ending shinobi as skilled as jonin in a flash. Using his speed with his base eyes, he was capable of blocking combatants in close-quarter fist fights. When used in tandem with his Sharingan, he could gracefully attack and defend himself from platoons of twenty-plus shinobi in close range fights. Quotes "You must really be under genjutsu if you think your petty illusions will work, let alone stop me." - Sadao to and . Trivia *"Sadao" means "Decisive Man". This falls in with his theme, as he is very capable of settling issues and producing definite results. *Sadao has three piercings; one bar piercing above his right eyebrow, and two ring piercings in his bottom lip, one one each side. *Sadao has a rather large tattoo going down his right arm. *It's suspected that Sadao used his Mangekyo Sharingan ability to actually prevent and stop any blindness from occurring within his eyes. While it is unknown if it occurred, if it is true, it would be the such time in history of such an occurrence. *Sadao's true hair color is orange. His intense affinity for the is what normally colors it black.